When you're gone
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: DISCONTINUED BUT ENJOY IF YOU WISH!


When your gone

by: xXZuki UchihaXx

_Summary: (Series of oneshots) Who ever thought living without them would be this unbearable. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno._

**A/N: Lately I've felt like writing a lot of oneshots, so I hope u enjoy this. I'll update Uchiha Restoration and A Daughter's Love pt.2 ASAP, this is the only time I really have, this stupid school project is almost over. As soon as it is I promise to update quicker. Well enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter one: When Sasuke's gone. 

(Sakura's POV)

It feels like he just came back from Orochimaru's clutches, and now he's gone again. Ever since Sasuke came back he's been there for me, he's fallen in love with me, and having him torn away from me now hurts. I remember the day I reunited with him, it was the most beautiful day of my life, the day Sasuke-kun came back to Konoha.

:Flashback:

'I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants to see me about.' I can't help but think as I walk through the hallways of the Hokage tower. I approach Tsunade's office door and knock, she gradually lets me in, and I walk into her office with a smile. I walked up to her desk and she looked at me more seriously than she ever has before.

"You called me here Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura, I want you to go to the hospital and check on the patient in room 44A. I think you should take care of this patient now that I'm done with him for the time being." Tsunade explained.

I can't help but feel like she's hiding something, I can see it all in her brown serious eyes. "Okay, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Just go and do as I said, you'll see. Promise me you won't leave the room until you help the patient's injuries." Tsunade ordered.

"Alright." I mumbled, and with that I left without a second question.

I can't help but wonder what Tsunade is so serious about, I mean it's one patient...isn't it? Tsunade-sama wouldn't put more on my plate that I can't handle. I'm sure it's no deal. I do as I'm told and make my way to the hospital, once I walk inside everyone who was once talking comes to a deafening silence. I walk to the elevator, feeling everyone's stare as I walk by them. Once in the elevator I feel my heart leap as I start to worry, so far today has been very confusing. First Tsunade acts very serious about this patient, and then all the doctors and nurses stare me down. I wonder what's wrong with everyone today.

I shrug it off once I get off at my floor, I walk down the hallway until I stop to see the room 44A. "Aa, here we are, let's see how difficult this patient can be." I say to myself. But as soon as I put my hand into the slot to open the door, I feel my heart skip a beat as I feel this patients all to familiar chakra presence. No, this can't be,is it really? Can it really be him?

Hesitating I opened the door only to see a flash of raven hair and glistening onyx orbs staring down at me, the figure standing right in front of me. Everything stops, as I look into those deep dark black eyes, I can feel my heart beat in my chest as I memorize the figure in front of me. Feeling my own lip tremble as I try to form the words, I barely managed to speak, "S-Sasuke."

Feeling his hot breath on my face I can feel my heart race and the heat in my cheeks roam all over my body, all this because of him. I can't believe it, it's actually him, Uchiha Sasuke, is back to Konoha. As slow as possible I reach my hand to his cheek, hesitating a bit since the fact that he might brush it roughly away. But once I feel his warm flesh on my finger tips I'm a bit surprised, he actually let me touch his face, this isn't like the same Sasuke I knew seven years ago.

"Are you really here?" I asked out loud, I can here my own voice close to breaking.

I saw his face soften, and he placed his hand over mine on his cheek, he...smiled softly. "Yes, I really am here, Sakura-chan." he answered.

Sakura-chan? Did he just call me that? I can't believe this, he's actually standing here, allowing me to hold his cheek. This feeling...it's overwhelming. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, and I try my hardest to stop them from falling, buts it's futile. I'm not only filled with happiness, but anger. I let my tears fall completely as I started hitting his chest.

"You fool! You made me wait for seven years, hoping you would come back sooner! I can't believe you! You had me worried sick, not to mention Kakashi-sensei and Naruto! I- I." I cried, but sobbed the last part.

I looked up at him, still letting my tears fall freely. His face was full of regret and pain, the next thing I knew I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. I felt the warmth of his secure grasp, I feel so safe and loved. "I'm sorry Sakura, I know what I did to you was unforgivable, but I wish you would forgive me. I'm so sorry, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I'd go to the end of the earth just to have you and Naruto forgive me Sakura." I heard Sasuke say despratly.

More tears fall from my eyes as I hear his apology, I buried my face into his chest and sobbed loudly. "S-S-Sasuke. Don't leave me again. Please." I beg, just as desperatly as he was.

I felt his grip around me tighten, as if he let me go I would dissapear. "I promise I won't ever let you go. Now that I have you, I will never let you go, I swear on my life." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him with my tear stained face and he wipes away the rest of my tears. As I once again stare into those onyx eyes, I find myself inching closer to his face, and he the same to me. Soon, before I know it, I close my eyes and feel a pair of soft and warm lips brush up against mine. We shared such a passionate yet gentle kiss. As soon as we parted he mumbled in my ear, "I love you."

:End Flashback:

I looked in the mirror, that was two years ago. Soon after that day we got married, and shortly after that Konoha went to war with another country. Konoha has been at war for two years now, and Sasuke as been serving in that war. Tsunade sent Sasuke and his ANBU squad to serve in the war, and chose only a few medic to serve with them. I wasn't one of them, Tsunade needs me here at the hospital and at the village to not only help patients from war, but to protect Konoha. I chose to stay here, than from war. Sasuke understood my desicion, because I was pregnant

But I never thought living without him would be so painful, I've been able to bear it for this long, but I'm not sure how long I can take it. My son cannot go on without his father either. Sasuke and I were only married six months before the war was started, and a couple nights before the war was declared we conceived a child, and that made it even harder for Sasuke to leave. Knowing he was leaving behind his unborn child and his wife.But I was always sending him messages through the bird messenger, I sent him pictures of what I looked like and what our son looked like when he was born.We both decided to name him Shinosuke. He was so thrilled when he found out we were having Shinosuke, it was a step closer to reviving the Uchiha Clan. But now that our son is getting older he's going to start wondering who his father is. His first words were "dada" and hearing that made me cry because he had no one to call that.

I was interuppted from my thoughts when I heard Shinosuke cry from the hallway. I put down the book I was reading in the kitchen and walked over to where he was sitting in his playpen. I lifted him up, "What's the matter my baby boy?" I asked.

Shin fussed and pointed at the door that led to the hallway of the front door. I wondered why he was pointing there and put him down in his playpen again. I walked over to the front door and felt someone's chakra presence behind the door. My heart skipped a beat, just like it did two years ago, I ran to the door and opened it. The opened door revealed my husband. His soft creamy pale skin and onyx orbs never changed, he smiled at me and I felt tears sting at my eyes.

Before I even knew it, I was wrapped in his arms, I sobbed into his chest and gripped onto his shirt. "Are you really here?" I sobbed.

He held me tighter and I sobbed "Sasuke-kun!!" I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist. I can't believe he's actually here, right in front of me and holding me. This moment couldn't be ruined, but once we both heard Shin cry Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"My son, Shin. Where is he?" Sasuke asked, eager to see his son.

I chuckled, and led him to the living room. There we saw Shin boucing up and down begging someone to pick him up. Once he laid eyes on Sasuke he cried out "Dada!" I looked at Sasuke and I saw a tear fall down his cheek, he hurried over to his son and lifted him up in his arms. "Shin. My son." he mumbled.

I can't believe it, Sasuke's here and he's finally met his son. Sasuke held Shin tight and looked at him with a smile, "Hi Shin, I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry it took so long for us to meet." he said to his two year old son.

Shin giggled, "Dada!" and wrapped his small arms around his neck. I walked over to them and Sasuke smiled, "He looks just like you, aside from his hair color." he mumbled.

I smiled, "Well you did say that Uchiha boys took after thier mothers." Sasuke grinned.

"I love you Sakura, and I missed you and our son." Sasuke said.

I placed a kiss on his lips softly, "I missed you too Sasuke-kun."

"Dada! Mama!" Shin giggled happily.

Sasuke and I smiled, nothing could ever break our family apart again...

* * *

**A/N: Well there was my SasuSaku onehsot, hope you enjoyed. Once again my HUGE project is almost over and once it is I'll work more on my other stories, I just wanted to do a oneshot...thanks for reading! Review!**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


End file.
